


Lose Kontrol

by purpleraindr0ps



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Uhm, baekxing is the cutest, fight me, i guess?, idk - Freeform, like omg, sassy bad-ass baekhyun, whipped yixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleraindr0ps/pseuds/purpleraindr0ps
Summary: According to Baekhyun, Kim Jongin (and anyone for that matter) can go fuck themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just abit of nonsensical fluff.
> 
> Enjoy :3

Baekhyun gets up slowly from the sofa and pads across the room to where Yixing was apparently busy sorting out and arranging his music theory papers, his socked feet gliding silently across the tiled marble flooring.

“Hyung,” he calls out softly when he’s less than an arm’s length away from the older boy.

Yixing hums lightly under his breath – a tune Baekhyun is well familiarized with, having heard it one too many times – but doesn’t turn around, his nimble fingers leafing through the sheets of paper.

“Hyung,” Baekhyun calls out again, louder this time – petulant pout settling on his face and a whine creeping into his voice.

And when Yixing continues to ignore him, adding words to the humming which has seemingly risen marginally in volume, Baekhyun takes that as his cue to drape himself all over the elder.

An arm circling Yixing’s chest, the other going around the slim waist, Baekhyun hooks his chin over Yixing’s right shoulder, puffs out his cheeks and blows on the pale column of his hostage’s neck.

The unsuspecting older male lets out a high-pitched squeal as the gust of wind hits his unnaturally sensitive skin, drops the papers he has in his hands, and moves to pry himself away from Baekhyun – the intention of putting a more tangible distance between the both of them clear and evident as he fidgets and struggles in the younger boy’s arms.

An impish grin replaces the pout from earlier on Baekhyun’s face. “Stop moving, hyung,” he says as he tightens the grip he has on Yixing - pressing the elder’s rigid back flush to his chest. “I have something to say. It’s important, so listen up okay?”

 

Baekhyun places his mouth over a particular spot on Yixing’s neck, near the jugular, and begins sucking a bruise into the porcelain white skin. He smirks when he feels the older boy lose all fight and slump into his arms.

“I hate you,” Yixing mumbles, “like really really hate you. I fervently hope you’re aware of this fact, Mr Byun.”

“That’s quite alright. I love me and that’s more than enough for both of us.”

Baekhyun says, a throaty laugh escaping when he hears a derisive snort from the disgruntled boy. “But seriously though,” he whispers breathily against the elder’s jaw line, “I know you didn’t mean that. You love me; don’t even try to deny it hyung. I can hear it in your pants and moans when we make love, can feel it from the way you move above me as you fuck into me, and in the way you keen and writhe beneath me as I ride you.”

 

“I see it in your beautiful eyes and the way you look at me,” he mumbles in a sultry tone – licking down to the protruding collarbone and placing a soft kiss there. “Fuck, I love you so damn much hyung.”

 

Yixing shudders and whines softly. “Why are you doing this to me now. I have class in 15 minutes, Baekhyun-ah.”

 

“Don’t go. Stay with me,” the younger boy whispers - lips now at Yixing’s ear, teeth and tongue playing with the lobe.

 

The elder swallows hard, adam’s apple bobbing furiously, and chokes out, “Lu-Luhan will kick my ass if I skip without telling him.”

“I’d like to see him try,” Baekhyun mutters darkly, “no one but me can place a finger on this ass. Or a toe for that matter.” He wedges a hand between the two bodies and runs an appreciative hand over the gentle swell of Yixing’s butt, giving a squeeze to one of the firm cheeks.

Yixing gasps and tries again.

“Jongin..I promised Jongin we’ll run over the dance sequence for our performance nest week.”

 

Baekhyun frowns and spins his lover in his arms. Face to face with the older boy, he says with a slight edge to his voice and a dangerous glint in his darkening orbs, “Kim Jongin can go to hell and fuck himself for all I care.” He narrows his eyes. “Is class with those losers more important or is spending time with me more important?”

Yixing does not miss a beat. “You of course, as if you really had to ask.” Baekhyun grins at the answer. “But Baek. You can’t just expect me to –”

 

The younger male rolls his eyes, grips the elder’s slim hips, and tugs him forward – pressing their crotches together. “You were saying?”

Yixing’s eyes widen and his breath catches when he feels his boyfriend’s bulge press against his own half-hardened erection, sending sparks of electricity to every nerve in his aroused body.

 

Baekhyun mutters hotly – looking straight into the other’s dilating orbs, “See how hard I am for you, hyung? All for you Yixing, only for you.”

 

Yixing knows he’s fighting a losing battle as he stutters, “B-but-”

 

Mouth ghosting over the purpling bruise on Yixing’s neck, Baekhyun times his hip roll to be simultaneous with a husky whispered “Stay.”

 

Nary a heartbeat later, he latches his lips on the bruise and begins sucking forcefully, adding teeth to the fray this time. A triumphant grin spreads across his face when the older boy’s knees buckle with a harsh intake of air, hands flying up to grab at Baekhyun’s shoulders for support.

The grin widens when he hears a breathy “Bedroom. Now.”

 

“Your wish is my command.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Baekhyun is at the door with Yixing in his arms as he carries the latter bridal-style, when the older boy speaks up.

“Your fangs are showing, Baek.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Are my theory papers still scattered on the floor?”

 

“Hmm? I think so?”

 

“You’re such a dick, Baekhyun. I knew you’d distract me so I purposely ignored you. And now look what you’ve done. I swear to God, if anything gets lost or misplaced, I’ll kill you.”

 

“No, you won’t. You love my dick too much.”

 

“Go away, you lousy piece of insufferable shit."

 

“I love your dick as well. It’s a pretty nice dick.”

 

“Urg I hate you.”

 

“I love you.”

 

Yixing grins cheekily and presses a kiss to Baekhyun’s sweat-stained naked chest.

 

“I know babe, thanks. I love me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> also! I've recently reopened my [twitter](https://twitter.com/purpleraindr0p), so if you wanna talk or w/e, feel free to hit me up :3


End file.
